


Esperaba por ti

by Plushy



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Esperaba por ti

¡Debía ser el peor día de su vida! Su padre estaría toda la semana en Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo y eso sólo podía significar una cosa… ¡Estar a completa merced de Delia! Y si se llegaba a enterar que había reprobado civismo, le daría un buen reproche; le diría algo como… “Si salieras más seguido de esa oscura caverna que llamas habitación, sabrías más sobre la gente. Ya es momento de que te incorpores a la sociedad.” O algo así. ¡Por qué nadie la comprendía! Por si fuera poco, la odiosa de Claire la humilló durante la clase de ciencias naturales… ¡Hasta la señorita Shannon se burló disimuladamente! Como siempre, no dijo nada en clases, ni durante el recreo y definitivamente no lo haría en casa; siempre creyó que era infantil hacer una rabieta por esas cosas… pero en el fondo…  
  
A veces deseaba ser como  _él_ … y darle rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros.  
  
Bertha y Prudence, como siempre, estaban bastante ocupadas con sus tareas domésticas. Y ahí acababa la lista de potenciales amistades. Al menos,  _las que respiraban_.  
  
Llegó a casa y subió a toda prisa por las escaleras. Casi como lo demandaba el ritual, cerró su puerta con llave, cerró las cortinas y se alzó sobre su cama como si estuviese en la cima más alta.  
  
“Cuidado debo tener…”  
  
 _En los días más oscuros de su vida, deseaba morirse._  
  
“…pero aventuras quiero correr…”  
  
 _En efecto, la solución estaba en la muerte._  
  
“…fantasma loco, ¡ven!...”  
  
 _Porque su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre estaba a su lado, el único que sentía que la comprendía, con quien siempre podía ser ella misma…_  
  
“¡Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”  
  
 _Era un fantasma. No sólo eso, el mejor de los fantasmas._  
  
Y al terminar el conjuro, su habitación se transformó en un lugar siniestro lleno de figuras retorcidas, espirales macabras que incitaban a la locura, murciélagos y esqueletos volando por el lugar y en medio de aquel show de horror…  
  
—¿Me llamaste, nena? ¡Oh! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Sólo mírate!  
  
Sin ningún esfuerzo, cambió su apariencia bajo una estela oscura donde podían apreciarse restos de basura, ojos y cosas viscosas. Ahora tenía su cuerpo… pero su cabeza no era más que un cuadro de Margaret Keane. Y ella como siempre, rió a causa de sus ocurrencias.  
  
—Adivino… La tonta de Claire de nuevo, ¿no? Pues más le vale que se vaya haciendo a la idea de tener un nido de cucarachas por cabello… Eso me ha dado hambre, ¿quieres ir al nuevo restaurante del No Mundo? Recuerda que yo siempre tengo descuento, aunque los dueños no lo sepan.  
  
—A donde quieras ir, vamos.  
  
Tomó su mano. Una gran puerta retorcida apreció frente a ellos.  
  
—Te estaba esperando.  
  
—No tardé demasiado.  
  
—No… llevaba seiscientos años esperando… para divertirme.  
  
Los dos sonrieron y cruzaron por el portal.


End file.
